A Different Path
by Cherrie
Summary: (Chapter 5 and 6 up!) Kaede Rukawa has finally set out to live in America like he had always dreamed of. But fate decided to play around with him a little bit when an unsuspected meeting changed everything.
1. Chapter 1 An Unexpected Reunion

**A Different Path**

**Disclaimers:** Slam Dunk and all mentioned [Japanese] characters are not mine, they belong to Takehiko Inoue-sama. As for the American cast...er, they're all a figment of my constantly-bashed-on-the-wall head, even I don't know where the names came from. But oh well... ^_^'   
**Notes and Warnings:** Shounen ai warning as usual between Rukawa-sama and Sakuragi-kun. I won't tolerate anti-yaoi comments. I've given the warning, whoever would be the genius enough not to understand that will be completely ignored. Sensible comments will be greatly appreciated! =^.^=

**Chapter 1 - An Unexpected Reunion**

"Yo, Kaede!"

The dribbling of the orange basketball against the hard floors of the court stopped momentarily. Asian blue eyes that distinctly stood out among the rest looked up to regard the blonde-haired boy, the one that had just called his name. The wince that had come out of his pale features when he heard his first name being uttered so casually was left ignored, as an arm carelessly droop itself on top of his shoulders as if it was the most common thing to do.

Kaede Rukawa rolled his eyes, not even caring if anybody saw his evident lack of interest to what the other boy was going to say. Obviously, these boys he was with had no idea as to what he was back in his old school. Neither did they know that if the 'Ice King' gives you 'the glare', you better start running lest you risk getting beaten to a pulp. So obviously, they also didn't know that 'touching' is not in his vocabulary.

"What do you want?" he crudely asked before starting to dribble the ball again in his side. He wasn't really sure if he had the American accent right, but he had studied the language well enough back in Japan, so he supposed he couldn't have been that bad. And after all, it's not like he's the talking kind anyway. Sometimes he would even regret letting other people know he can understand them, then maybe it would give him enough reason to just be quiet and do his playing the way he wanted to.

Right after he had graduated from highschool, he was given the opportunity to finally go to America. It was a kind of scholarship really. An uncle of his was behind it. He had convinced Kaede's parents to let the boy live with him in the US, even if right now, Kaede was living alone in an apartment near his school. He and his uncle had settled that the school was too far away, and decided to just let him live alone during school days. But the owner of the apartment he was renting had told him that his nephew might be coming to visit, and had asked if it was okay to share the space up until his nephew leaves. Thinking it may not be so long, he decided that it was all right, provided that he gets to keep his business to himself.

His uncle had told his parents that he had found a university that would allow him to study with a minimum amount of tuition fee in exchange for his talents in basketball. He really didn't get how it worked, but what the hell, he was somewhere he wants to be in, and he's already living out his dream. What else must he look for?

But a small sigh did escape him. Yes, he knew he should be grateful. But he couldn't help but feel a little homesick. It was strange thinking about it. Since when had he started growing attached to some place anyway? He didn't even spend his childhood back in Kanagawa after all. As far as he was concerned, he had gone through moving to one place to the next, what's so different with Kanagawa then?

Another sigh. No, not now. Moping around about the past at the very moment when someone he hardly cared about is right in front of him grinning like a lunatic is not very much of a good timing. Kaede decided to push back all his thoughts away lest he becomes obvious that he's deep in thought, and just settled on dribbling the ball continuously in his hand. 

The other boy tilted his head to one side to meet Kaede's eyes. "I hope you remember me. Alexander Black, we played together on the last practice match between the freshmen and the sophomores?"

Kaede nodded. "I remember," he said, trying to suppress his impatience. Actually, he didn't remember the guy, but what difference did it make?

The boy grinned wider, if possible. "Great! Call me Alex. Anyway, guess what coach just told me," he said, obviously excited. He was already grinning from ear to ear, as if he just bore the greatest of news, whatever it was supposed to be.

Kaede looked at him. He decided that crushing the boy's enthusiasm wouldn't be very nice, even if it was highly tempting. So he yielded. "What?" he asked, prompting him to continue with his ground-breaking information.

"We'll be having a new member!" he declared, his grin widening so much that Kaede would've sworn his face would tear out.

_Too bad it didn't_, he thought sardonically.

Unflinching, he continued to stare at the other with no response. "That's it?" he asked, impatience brewing very dangerously inside of him. He was keeping his peace trying to practice and this crazy bloke just prances in and tells him something he wouldn't even give a damn about? Who cares if they'll have a new member? That was not very good news after all, more members means more competition. Not that Kaede didn't believe he can beat them all though, but that was beside the point.

Alex frowned. "What do you mean 'that's it'? Aren't you even excited?" he asked, disappointed.

Kaede turned away. "No."

Alex snorted. "You really are the cold one, Kaede. Anyway, I decided to tell you that because I also heard that he came from the same country as you did. Great isn't it? We have two Japanese members already!"

But just before Alex noticed that he was deliberately ignored once again, another player came in. Anthony Edwards, a boy who bore the same features like Alex's, approached them, looking over at Alex from behind his shoulders. "Hey! You mean that new guy? He's my classmate in Economics, really funny fellow," he said, his face reflecting amusement as he thought about the mentioned guy.

Alex raised his eyebrows, mildly interested. "Yeah? Did you get his name?"

"Er," Anthony stuttered, tapping his temple, trying to remember. "I know Mr. Matthews had mentioned it at the start of the class. Agh, Clarissa and May were being so loud I wasn't even able to catch it. Let's see..."

Kaede half-consciously listened to all these words. He wasn't really interested, but what else could he do? Like he had a chance to stay away from his teammates' boisterous conversations anyway.

"Ah, I remember! Quite a strange name, why don't you Chinese guys change your names to something more American anyway?"

"They're Japanese, you idiot," retorted Alex.

"Whatever! What's the difference, Chinese, Japanese, they all have the '-ese' anyway! Now shut up, I'm getting the name back," said Anthony, who was still trying to form the name of his classmate in his head.

Alex rolled his eyes, not knowing that Kaede had just done the same behind his back. He tapped his foot. "Well?"

Anthony's face scrunched up in a look of ungraceful concentration. "Sa...something 'Sa'," he said, scratching his head.

Alex rolled his eyes again. "Big help, genius," he said sarcastically.

"Hey, at least I was able to remember something!"

"Yeah right. You just made me even more tense, bozo!"

Kaede sighed exasperatedly, trying to shut out the loud voices of his teammates. His eyes then scanned the whole team, realizing that the group had grown in size and was near to being complete.

The loud clapping of hands interrupted Kaede's line of thought.

"All right, people, settle down! Are we all here?" It was Meynard Page, the basketball team captain.

Another boy holding a clipboard raised his hand. "We have a new member, captain. He's not here yet though," he said, glancing back at the list on the clipboard, then back at the team to confirm his announcement.

But as if on cue, the gym doors burst open to reveal a tall, red-haired young man, panting and obviously tired. He looked like he had just ran around the whole school. "I'm here!" he declared, his loud voice thundering around the covered court. "Sorry I'm late, I got lost."

Kaede's eyes widened. Why did that voice just seem familiar? He felt nervous, feeling the fast beating of his heart inside his chest just by the sheer recognition of that voice. Of all things to imagine when he was thinking about Kanagawa, it just had to be that idiot, isn't it?

Not trusting his ears alone, he yielded to his curiosity and looked back. It didn't help. It just confirmed his doubts.

He took a sharp breath. "Sa--"

"Sakuragi Hanamichi!" came the captain's equally loud voice. "For your information, tardiness is not tolerated in this team. But since this is your first day, I suppose we could let you go this once," he said, stepping back to welcome the new-comer.

Everyone except a certain young, raven-haired young man welcomed the new member as well. Not even noticing that even his tongue was getting homesick, he muttered, "N-Nanda?"

The red-haired new member's eyes shot open upon hearing a very familiar word. His eyes quickly found the other one's own even without a moment's difficulty. He seemed just as surprised. "Kitsune!"

The whole team, now conscious of the two's exchange of 'greeting', looked at them alternately. But it was Alex who spoke. "You two know each other?" he asked, looking at Kaede. "You didn't tell me you've already met, Kaede!"

But Kaede shook his head. "Same highschool," he said, deciding that it was enough to explain the situation.

A loud laughter rang through after Kaede's words though. "K-Kaede? Hounto ni? Hahahahaha, Kaede!" came Hanamichi's response. Not many members got why he was laughing, but Kaede sure did. All his life, he had been known as 'Rukawa', no one would even dare call him by his first name back in Japan unless he or she was a family member. So it wasn't a surprise that Hanamichi had found it weird hearing it out.

Kaede glared at him. "Urusai, do'ahou," he growled. Now why did that just sound right? Kaede had to kick himself mentally lest he go through those homesick moments again.

Hanamichi returned the challenge in his glare. "Iya! Tensai Hanamichi desu, nyahahahahaha!!!"

Somehow, Kaede expected that response. He turned his back. "Yare yare..."

"Teme...baka yarou, Rukawa!"

"Hn."

"Tch, yakimochi no ka, kitsune?" 

"Iie."

"Dai kirai da yo!"

"Do'ahou."

"Kitsune!"

By now, the whole team was either gravely confused with the unfamiliar words or watching unblinkingly at the show that was just ensuing. Here was Kaede Rukawa, their ever-so-wordless teammate, obviously welcoming a fight. With a new student they hardly knew no doubt.

"All right, enough! Snap out of it already!" came Meynard, taking a hold of his whistle and blowing at it full force. That got the two players' attention. He sighed. "I won't bother asking you what you two were talking about because they seem to be as senseless as they sounded," he said, casting the two a glare. "BUT, aside from tardiness, Mr. Sakuragi, we also do not tolerate members picking fights with other members."

Hanamichi stuttered. "But--!"

"Now now, let's not get defensive. Who had just recently argued, may I ask? Oh, and the use of other languages, especially Japanese, is not allowed. That's a new rule from now on, clear?"

Hanamichi frowned, but kept quiet. But not for long.

Unable to restrain himself, Kaede spoke before he realized it. "Do'ahou." Call it instinct.

Brown eyes shot back to glare at the other's blue ones as if he was made to kill. "Urusai!" he hissed, cracking his knuckles just for emphasis. A low cough sounded from the captain's throat, warning them both for breaking the new rule. Hanamichi cursed under his breath, but just to be sure, he turned back to Kaede. "Shut up," he hissed, once again.

But Kaede wasn't taunted. He had three years practice for this, and even if a year had passed since he last saw Hanamichi, he still had it in him. To pick fights that is. "Hn, as if I'll listen to a moron like you..." and he started to walk away.

A nerve popped. To hell with rules. "Temeee...kitsune!!!"

* * * * * * * * * *

"I can't believe I'm suspended from the team! For two days! On the first day of my entry no doubt!" complained a frustrated Hanamichi as he fixed his things in his gym bag.

Anthony laughed. "Well that's what you get when you anger our captain. Imagine, you just had to pounce on Kaede when you're both right in front of him!" he said, laughter filling him again before he turned to Kaede. "And _you_ just _had_ to fight back, don't you?"

"..." the raven-haired boy just turned away, ignoring Anthony completely with only a last scowl at Hanamichi.

Another team member replied. "But you can't blame Hanamichi, Kaede _did_ start the fight," he said, casting a worried glance at the other boy. He yipped and hid behind Hanamichi when, as expected, Kaede cast him a death glare.

Hanamichi laughed. "Unlike in Shohoku, it seems that I'll be treated fairly here, nyahahahaha!!!"

Anthony turned back to Hanamichi. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Hanamichi snorted. "Hmph! Even if I'm a genius there, and most probably the ace--"

Kaede snorted. And was rewarded with a glare. He and Hanamichi know fully well just _who_ was the real ace between the two of them. Fortunately for Hanamichi, Kaede's ego isn't as big as his. Obvious bragging is not his style.

"As I was saying," continued Hanamichi, "people there tend to take me for granted. Like during my first year, there was Micchy and Ryochin. They were always on Rukawa's side for some reason, I bet he's their favorite. Like the captain's favorite now is Rukawa."

"I'm not," defended Kaede. "If you're not the moron that you obviously are, you'll know I'm also suspended."

"Yeah, but he likes you more than he likes me, so what's the difference?"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not."

"Guys!" cried another member, an uneasy smile on his face. "Let's quit the arguing okay? Were you always like this back in highschool?"

Without hesitation, the two replied, "Yes." Then cast a glare at the other.

A sweatdrop ran down everyone's heads. "Well, we better should be going now before you two kill each other," said Alex, who was amusedly watching the two from one corner of the shower room. He distinctly reminded both Kaede and Hanamichi of Akira Sendoh, but of course, that was another story.

Everybody nodded their heads and started picking up their things. After a few minutes, the room was cleared of any player, the sound click of the light switch signaling the lights off.

* * * * * * * * * *

[30 minutes later, in a dark street at about 7:30 in the evening...]

"Quit following me, Rukawa!"

"Do'ahou. I'm not following you," retorted Kaede, irately walking a few feet behind Hanamichi. He was supposed to shut up after that, but for some reason, he couldn't resist adding the next statement. "Little do I know that _you're_ the one doing the following."

Hanamichi snorted. "Me? Follow _you_? Why would I want to do that?!"

Kaede rolled his eyes. "And what makes you think I want to do the same with you?" he asked back.

Hanamichi 'hmphed'. "Well as far as I'm concerned, I'm on my way home!" he said, resting his head on his hands.

Kaede could feel his brow twitching. "Where the hell do you think I'm going?"

A few minutes later, they entered the same subdivision. Then, brown and blue stared at the remaining street corner that featured a dead end right at the tip of its street.

They blinked.

"Don't tell me you're my neighbor!" cried Hanamichi pointing a hand at his just as pale, ebony-haired companion.

Kaede scowled. "Who wants to be _your_ neighbor anyway?" he snapped back at the other.

They continued walking, glaring at each other, but just before they could engage into another cursing frenzy, eventually a fist fight, a third voice sounded from ahead of them.

"Hanamichi! Hanamichi, is that you?" the voice asked.

"Yes! Be right there, uncle!" Hanamichi turned his head, obviously recognizing the voice. Unfortunately, he's not the only one who did.

If Kaede grew paler than he was when they rounded the same street, no one would even dare describe his color now that he knew that Hanamichi knew the keeper of his apartment. And he called him his 'uncle' too no doubt.

"Aah! So you've met Mr. Rukawa, I see!"

That can only mean...

"Huh? You know this guy, unc'?"

_Kami-sama...please don't..._

"Of course, Hanamichi. By the way, Kaede, remember the deal we had about your space in the apartment?"

It was tempting to say no. Actually, it was tempting to _snap_ and say no. But unfortunately, Kaede chose this moment to be polite. "Yes," he replied with a small nod, dreading the upcoming announcement.

"Huh? What deal? Hey uncle, what does that supposed to mean?"

The old man smiled good-naturedly. "Hanamichi, I guess I need not introduce Kaede to you?" he asked with a smile and continued. "He'll be your housemate from now on."

Silence.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

**End of Chapter 1**

**A/N:**  
Agh! I give up! My stupid brain has finally snapped and whatever inspiration I have of Study Partners is now long gone out to the seven seas *sulks in her corner*. But I figured that just because I can't continue making that messed up fanfic doesn't mean I have stopped making them all in all. I'm into a lot of animes lately (Gensomaden Saiyuki is bloody brilliant!) and I'm doing a bunch of other fanfics here, but what the hell, I won't betray my beloved Rukawa-sama ^_^ And I'm a Hanamichi fan too, yay! ^0^ So er...not really much of a brilliant excuse, but I hope this fanfic can make up for my other dead fanfic. I still wish I can continue that one though, that was a complete waste of a rarely sensible plot from a not-so-sensible brain *points at her head* ^_^;;; And with this brain of mine, I doubt I'll be able to come up with another one. So to anybody who can suggest a good continuation for it, please email me and I'll be magnanimous in gratitude! *bows down gratefully*

This is my first time calling Rukawa-sama 'Kaede' and Sakuragi-kun 'Hanamichi' in fanfics, so bear with me ^_^ I guess I'm still not used to it. But since my setting is on America, I supposed that maybe I really should just use their names. What do you guys think? Did it turn out well? Ehe...criticize me in your reviews, I want to know your opinion on this one ^-^' Thank you for your time!

Oh, and about the Japanese argument between the two, don't mind that. Like the captain had said, they're as senseless as they had sounded ^_^

- Cherrie (blackcape@edsamail.com.ph)


	2. Chapter 2 Kaede's Solution?

**A Different Path**

**Disclaimers:** Slam Dunk and all mentioned [Japanese] characters are not mine, they belong to Takehiko Inoue-sama, the American cast are made-up characters.   
**Notes and Warnings:** My mistake. 'Will-be' a RuHanaRu shounen ai. Rukawa and Sakuragi just found out they'll be housemates. Romantic? *shakes head* Let _them_ change your mind ^_~ 

**Chapter 2 - Rukawa's Solution?**

Okay. 

So he's now housemates with his most hated person in the whole world. Actually, 'hate' was an understatement. He didn't hate him. He despised him. His blood would boil and evaporate just by the mere mention of his name. And not only that, the mere sound of his name was not even half of what he hated. It was _his_ sound itself that was brutally annoying. 

"You stupid fox! Hah! I knew you had something going on behind my back. Not only did you follow me here, but you _also_ took your time and tried to look for the house I'll be staying! One hell of a stalker you are! Wait 'till the others hear about this...and don't think I'll stop you from leaving! I'm _glad_ you're leaving, like I wanna live with a dumb fox like you..." 

Yack yack yack...is that idiot even capable of shutting up? 

Kaede rolled his eyes, trying to block out that booming voice despite the thickness of his door. And that dumb uncle of Hanamichi's actually thought he could live with his nephew under one roof?! Over his dead body! 

"Kaede, please reconsider. I promise that my nephew won't be much of a problem. And if you want, I'll give you one free month from your rental fee!" came Mr. Sakuragi's voice. Truth to be told, Kaede found himself very stupid not to notice that the apartment owner, apart from being obviously Japanese, had 'Sakuragi' as his surname. He _knew_ he should've come with his uncle when he signed the contracts. 

He sighed. He knew his uncle would kill him for running back to him at such an early period, considering that they _did_ pay for the whole semester. But maybe if he could explain that he'll die first before he settled with a red-haired monkey that he had considered as something worse than a nightmare ever since highschool... 

Yes, that's it. He's not going to be caught _dead_ living with that ahou. 

"Aaw, unc! Let the idiot go, he wants to leave anyway!" 

"Quiet, Hanamichi! If you remember, you're not paying me anything in return of letting you live here, this was already a huge favor from Mr. Rukawa!" 

_Huge? _More_ than huge, you old fart! _Kaede rolled his eyes. Obviously, the old man needed a little convincing. 

The door of the closed room from which both Sakuragi's stood open, revealing a smug Kaede. He glared at Hanamichi. "I'll pay, and I'll stay. But only if that do'ahou leaves." 

Hanamichi snapped. "What did you call me?!" 

Without missing a beat, Kaede repeated. "Do'ahou." 

"Temeee! You think you're so great, baka kitsune!" 

"Hanamichi! Please! Stop picking fights!" cried Mr. Sakuragi. 

Hanamichi frowned. "He started it!" he retorted. "Why can't I just live with you in _your_ house, unc?" 

Mr. Sakuragi sighed, scratching his head. "I told you, I have a family to accommodate! Unless you want to sleep in the couch..." 

"Why not? He's dumb enough not to notice the difference between a bed and a couch anyway," said a now very irritated and uncharacteristically talkative Kaede, who in turn, received a dark glare from Hanamichi. 

Hanamichi turned back to his uncle. "What about the other house?" he continued asking. 

"I don't think they'll appreciate having a stupid monkey who can't stop yapping," replied Kaede, making sure he looked away before Hanamichi could snap something back at him. 

Mr. Sakuragi couldn't have imagined how the two boys survived three years together in highschool. Much as he's doubting they can survive under the same roof now, he knew there was no other choice. "Mr. Wilson also has his family. As you may have noticed, he has a big household, even the couches are all used up," he explained, a weary sigh escaping him yet again. 

"Maybe he can sleep on the floor," replied Kaede. 

"Urusai!" snapped Hanamichi. He then face-faulted and turned to his uncle. "Demo..." 

Kaede, who accidentally caught Mr. Sakuragi's pleading eyes, stepped back. He looked away stubbornly. "I'm leaving," he said, his voice in an unfeigned seriousness. He stepped back into his room and started fixing his things. Because he _did_ intend to leave. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Hell! 

Bloody hell! 

Kaede couldn't help but bumping his head repeatedly on the wooden study table, wishing that the earth beneath him would just open up and swallow him alive. Maybe the pain of the fiery pits of the underworld would be a better paradise than a whole school year with this brainless moron for a human being. Sometimes he'd even doubt that the do'ahou was a human being. He supposed he couldn't blame Kiyota Nobunaga, a student from one of their rival schools back in highschool, from calling Hanamichi what the idiot resembled so much. A monkey. Not that Nobunaga didn't resemble a monkey himself... 

_Agh! Snap out if Kaede and stop thinking about the past! _

Kaede scowled, regretting that he thought of that other stupid monkey as well. It certainly did not help his predicament. Why did it seem like he lived in a zoo during his highschool life? And the fact that the do'ahou was calling him 'kitsune' just made the zoo thing worse. 

_That idiot..._

"Hey! How come _you_ get the master bedroom?! My room is not even half the size of yours!" came Hanamichi's annoying voice again. 

Kaede didn't even suppress his growl. "Ahou. The only difference is that mine is connected with a bathroom." 

Hanamichi peeked in. Well, Kaede was right. The rooms did have the same size. But Hanamichi's not going to admit that. "No they're not! And how come you get the bathroom! What if I want a bathroom too?!" he whined some more. 

Brows were definitely twitching. "Your bathroom is right across your room," he said, pointing at a certain door across the hall. 

Hanamichi looked back. And sure enough, there _was_ a bathroom right across his room. But he's not going to be defeated by a dumb fox, as he calls it. He remained undaunted. "But your bathroom is nicer! How come I--" 

"Hanamichi! Stop annoying Mr. Rukawa, all right?!" cried Mr. Sakuragi from downstairs. He obviously heard Hanamichi's outbursts. No surprise in that though. Kaede won't even be surprised if the house at the end of the street would hear Hanamichi's voice. Actually, he wouldn't even be surprised if they'll receive phone calls asking the dumb ahou to shut the hell up. 

Kaede sighed. He smoothly raked a hand in his hair, wearily rubbing off the drowsiness from his eyes lest the red-haired do'ahou tampers with his things. It was all he could do unless he start bumping his head on the now dented table again. 

Just when he was about to leave the other night, it was perfect timing for his own uncle to drop by and visit. Kaede couldn't count how many times he had cursed his luck while he helplessly watched Mr. Sakuragi plead with his uncle, and saying some points about the signed contract and so on and so forth. He didn't even expect to be let go. By the moment he saw his uncle knock on the front door, he knew he was doomed. 

"Oi, kitsune! Stop drooling in your sleep there and help me out!" cried Hanamichi. He was pulling two humongous bags behind him, and a few others were stacked not-so-neatly just by the staircase. 

Kaede scowled. "Why would I want to do that?" he asked mockingly, turning away. 

"Temeee!!! Quit being a spoiled sport and get your fat bum in here!" 

"Hn. Iya da." 

"Kitsune---!!!" 

"Hanamichi! I thought I told you to--" 

All other words were starting to drift away from Kaede. Eventually, sleep, as usual, took over despite his attempt to push it away. He was tired, and by all means, he had no intention of helping the ahou out. And as he slept, only one thing remained in his mind. 

Damn. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

"Kaede! Hanamichi! Hey!" 

Oh hell. 

As if the few nights before weren't torture enough. If it wouldn't be so absurd to see him do so, Kaede would've cried out and bashed his head on a nearby lamp post. 

"He-ey! Alex!" yelled the moron beside him, title dubbed by Kaede himself. 

Alex grinned and ran to them. Kaede momentarily asked himself _why_ he was even walking with this red-haired monkey. Did fate really hate him so much? Just this morning, the timing of his door and Hanamichi's opening at the same time was doubtfully coincidental. They ate together on the table, repressing their insults for the other just for the sake of Mr. Sakuragi's rising blood pressure. 

During the weekends, they have clearly shown the poor man a clear view of what their life was back in Kanagawa. They fight over the simplest of things. Laundry, the use of the television, eventually the position on the couch after they realized that they were watching the same thing in the first place, you name it. They'll even fight over a God-forsaken piece of paper if given the chance. He could even remember fighting with Hanamichi over a piece of bread when a whole platter-full remained untouched by both of them laid in the middle of the table. 

He sighed, remembering the huge sweatdrops Hanamichi's uncle had whenever he'd come and visit the two. He's been nice enough to prepare them both breakfast during the past few days, probably a make-up favor for the obviously huge favor he had from Kaede. 

"Great to see you both early! Yo, Kaede, I thought you tend to skip early classes so you can sleep?" he asked, grinning up at the raven-haired boy. 

Kaede scowled. "None of your business," he snapped, looking away. Actually, he figured that he can't stand another hour seeing his clean house ruined by an oversized monkey like Hanamichi. He thought that coming to school might ease him off a bit. Unfortunately, he had failed to check Hanamichi's schedule. It looks like the bloke also had an early class like he did. 

Not in the least bit insulted, Alex just held up a peace sign and turned to Hanamichi. "How about you? What's your first class?" he asked. 

"Anatomy," replied Hanamichi, grinning back. 

Kaede's eyes snapped open. _Anatomy?_

"What do you mean _Anatomy_?" he asked, obviously disturbed. He's not dumb not to notice that he's been talking a lot lately despite his reputation, but can anybody blame him? He's living with a definitely crazed moron and just now he discovers that he has the same classes with him as well?? What else could he do lest he start running towards the street to commit bloody suicide? 

_Kami-sama...what have I done to anger you so much?_

Hanamichi blinked. "Wait a sec...don't tell me _you_ have the same class too!" he yelled out, poking Kaede. 

Frustrated, Kaede scowled and turned away. 

Alex though, unlike the other two, was amused. "Oh fun! You get to be classmates, too! That's really sweet, isn't it Kaede?" he teased, patting Kaede's back. He wasn't even surprised when he received yet another death glare. He seems to be getting those quite a lot lately. 

Hanamichi was just as annoyed as Kaede. "You dumb fox! I knew you were stalking me!" he cried out accusingly. 

"Moron," Kaede muttered, not knowing what else to say. Not that he doubted he'd say anything else that would make sense at a time like this anyway. 

"You better not sit beside me!" 

"What idiot would want to sit beside a hyperactive monkey like you?" 

"Hey hey!" cried Alex, waving a hand between the two. If he hadn't known better, he could've sworn he could feel the tense electricity that flowed between the two just by their glares. He grinned uneasily. "Calm down, you two," he said, easing them both. 

Not that they were eased at all. 

"I'm serious! Stay away from me, you dumb fox!" said Hanamichi, turning his back and heading towards the classrooms. 

Thick, black brows twitched, signaling Kaede's losing patience. But he decided that saying any more words would just have him end up in yet another fight with the idiot, so he kept his silence. But he eventually followed the redhead's path, having no other choice. No use skipping class now, even if it was gravely tempting. His uncle had told him that one more failing mark and he'll have his head chopped off. 

Behind the two's back, the blonde boy shook his head, watching them bicker again by the time Hanamichi noticed Kaede following him. He sighed. "They make such a cute pair," he said, noting that he should say it under the two's line of hearing lest he get pummeled to death. He heard from their team captain that Kaede and Hanamichi have had an even worse history back in highschool. Seeing them bicker right now was not even half of what they've done back then. 

He grinned. Shrugging, he held up his hands so he can rest his head on them. "Oh well. At least the team won't be so boring anymore." 

**End of chapter 2**

**A/N:**   
Here's chapter 2! I think it's shorter than the first chapter, please excuse me. I'm supposed to suffer from a frustrating flu right now, but what the hell. Beds make me feel worse, my compie is my real cure ^_^ Thank you to those who reviewed! Please read the Author's Notes that I will be posting up as a chapter, it will contain the translations and replies to the reviewers. I think I read before that we shouldn't post them as individual chapters, but who can blame me? My notes are quite long. Don't tell on me now, okay? ^_~ I'll erase it eventually anyway, so to those who are asking for the translations, be sure to read those notes before chapter 3 or 4 gets uploaded. I'll be deleting it by chapter 4 I think. Thanks for reading, comments and reviews will be greatly appreciated. 

I noticed that I _am_ basing Alex's personality on Sendoh-kun ^_^' I don't know how that happened, but I guess I can leave that be. I still can't decide if I still like Sendoh-kun though, he _still_ makes Rukawa-sama looks awfully bad! *throws a fit* Oh well, at least he's nice. 

Oh, and "iyada" means "no". It's something Rukawa-sama usually says to Mr. Anzai whenever the coach asks him to work with Sakuragi-kun ^_^' He's so cute when he says that word! *hearts popping out* Makes him sound so stubborn, ne? =^.^= And "demo" means "but". Did I miss anything? 

- Cherrie (blackcape@edsamail.com.ph) 


	3. Chapter 3 The Importance of Education

**A Different Path**

**Disclaimers:** Slam Dunk and all mentioned [Japanese] characters are not mine, they belong to Takehiko Inoue-sama. The American cast are mine (though confirmed: Alexander Black IS the American counterpart of Sendoh-sama *waves a Sendoh plushy* And Akira Sendoh is also a character made by Inoue-sama *nod nod*).   
**Notes and Warnings:** Er, still in the long process of being a RuHanaRu fanfic ^_^' They're still trying to kill each other ^_^' *glares and whaps Kae-sama and Hana-sama upside the heads*

**Chapter 3 - The Importance of Education**

The constant squabbles and low murmurs of impatient students sounded through the classroom. Various lines of interest came between different members of the class, each having a small group to talk with during the free time before their teacher arrives. But these low conversations were then drowned by a larger group that was mainly focused on two, strangely-acting students who sat in opposite corners of the room. 

"Oh my, isn't that the new student?" 

"What does he want with our beloved Kaede?" 

"Oooooh, I wish Kaede won't get into trouble!" 

"Don't worry, we'll cut the other guy's head off if he does anything." 

"What does that suppose to mean? I think the other guy's pretty cute!" 

"What?!? Cuter than Kaede?" 

"Ssh! Will you girls stop talking nonsense? Now guys, I bet you 10 bucks they'll end up jumping each other in about, let's see, a minute and 25 seconds." 

"10 bucks? Make the damn thing a hundred, and lessen the time, look, the new guy's moving!" 

And sure enough, the redhead pushed back his chair and stood up. The group of college boys grinned, expecting him to approach Kaede who sat on the other corner of the classroom, still glaring daggers at Hanamichi. But they didn't expect what came next. 

*BAM!* *POW!* *CRACK!* *BOOM!* 

Hanamichi snorted. "Tch...yarou...using the tensai to make bets," he grumbled, returning to his seat before resting his chin on one hand. Instinctively, even after he got rid of his little 'audience', he looked back at a certain part of the room where his heated glare once was. And as expected, brown eyes met with cold blue ones. One need not mention the sparks that flew towards both students, even worse than what were exchanged before. And as if nothing happened. 

As for the poor boys who got Hanamichi's head butting debut in his new school, they all groaned out in pain, not even daring to touch the throbbing bumps on their foreheads. "What the hell happened to the Beat-Kaede-Up thing?" one of them asked half-consciously, but was only regarded by light snickers from the other students. 

A few minutes later, the professor eventually entered the room, thus ending all arguments that were about to ensue among the class. But of course, not before the male population of the class learned their first lessons on 'Things To Consider When Faced With Hanamichi Sakuragi'. 

As for the two who were previously the center of attention, well, they were still at it. 

"Good morning," the professor greeted. "I expect everybody to be here. Now, as for today's topic..." 

But further words just drowned down between the two, both sides still not giving up. But eventually, one figured to at least give his eyes a rest. After all, he's been doing this staring game with the other boy for years now. Pity to the eyes that they both use to engage in such battles, it's a miracle they haven't gone blind yet with the sharpness of their glares. 

And so, Hanamichi Sakuragi decided to end their little fight. Sniffing irately, he stuck out his tongue and looked away. 

But Kaede, who wasn't able to snap back after the redhead had looked away, scowled menacingly. Checking if the professor was looking (because really, he was kind enough to consider the old man's state), he held a small notebook he was using to take some of the extra notes that were being given, and checking yet again before aiming the said object at the red-haired boy. And swiftly enough, it connected with Hanamichi's head, followed by a loud, "Itai!" 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Edward Waters was just an average college professor, most of the time nice and considerate when it comes to his students. He likes to be organized, and he wants everything done the way he wants them to be. He expected only the simplest of things from his students of course, and that was sincerity in their subjects, respect towards him and to their classmates and an orderly attitude when inside his classroom. 

Well, of course, not all students can please Mr. Waters now, can they? 

"You asshole! What the _hell_ did you do that for?!" 

"....." 

"You dare ignore this tensai?!" 

"I don't see a 'tensai', but I _am_ seeing a monkey." 

"Why you---!" 

*CRASH!* 

Mr. Waters blinked. Promptly, he turned around to see what the trouble was all about. "Excuse me, Mr. Rukawa, Mr. Sakuragi. Is something wrong?" he asked good-naturedly, even if it was clear and obvious what was really wrong. Well, considering the fact that a wrestling match was currently being organized inside his beautiful classroom (_correction: once beautiful classroom_, thought Mr. Waters miserably), he supposed he can have at least a small idea. 

"Get off me, dumbass." 

"Yarou, Rukawa! Just when did you plan to start fights with me anyway? You know I'd win over you!" 

"You wish. You only won before because you had a bunch of shit-heads following you around." 

Kaede Rukawa? Since when did that boy develop such a sharp vocabulary? In fact, since _when_ did that boy develop a vocabulary at all? He remembered Kaede to be such a silent boy. Too silent actually. The most words he had heard from the boy was, as he remembered, five words in a sentence, two sentences in a paragraph and one measly paragraph in the span of a whole session. How he managed to have such a way of speaking was beyond him. 

"Are you talking about Youhei and the guys?! How dare you mock them! At least I had friends, the closest friends you ever had there were a bunch of basketball jerseys!" 

"Tch. Like I care." 

Mr. Waters cleared his throat, making himself known. But noticing that he was being ignored, he voiced out his concern. "Hanamichi! Kaede! Please stop this nonsense and take your seats!" he ordered, making sure his voice was loud and stern to rise above the other boys' own. 

"Take back what you said about Youhei!" 

"No." 

"I'm really going to punch you now!" 

"Rest assured you'll suffer from food poisoning later on." 

Deliberately ignored again, Mr. Waters decided that he had had enough. "Boys! If you two won't stop this, I'll have to send you out of my class!" he warned, near to losing his temper. 

For a moment, it seemed as though the class will have its peace. But after a few seconds of silence, Hanamichi turned back to Kaede, standing his ground stubbornly. "Take it back, fox." 

The class turned to Kaede, Mr. Waters hoping he'd give up while the class waited for whatever his response would be. To the joy of the male population, Kaede turned away. "Do'ahou." 

"Temee---!!!" 

*CRASH!* 

His doctor once told him to take it easy. The nice man that his doctor was told him that he might have the tendency to have a high blood pressure, considering his age and the job he was taking. But he expected not much problems anyway, he supposed college students were at least more civilized than highschool students to a certain degree now that they're past their early adolescent years. But seeing those two fight it out *right in front of him*, well, he was past both college and highschool standards. He was seeing kindergarteners! 

Clenching one fist while the other arm stretched to point out to the exit, the old man bellowed. "OUT! OUT OF MY CLASS! NOW!!!" 

* * * * * * * * * * 

"Well, that sure sounds like fun. Did you two enjoy yourselves?" asked Mr. Sakuragi mockingly as he handed the two youths in front of him a cold, wet towel each. 

Kaede scowled, but took the offered object wordlessly. He really didn't know what possessed him back there in class, all he could think of now is that he's lucky to have his apartment somehow near the school. At least, he'll be able to ease his injuries before his next scheduled class comes in. And also, he was thankful that Mr. Waters was too busy clearing his rising blood pressure to remember reporting them to the disciplinary office. 

He then glanced at the cursing boy beside him, taking note that, at least on the bright side, his injuries were just as bad as his. Serves the dumb monkey right, he tends to get angry over such petty things after all. So maybe the fights weren't really one-sided since Kaede himself had participated, but still, he assured himself that he wasn't as shallow as that red-haired clown. 

But unknown to Kaede, Hanamichi was having the same line of thinking._ Hmph! The nerve of him to bad-mouth the guys! Jealous, dumb, immature fox...._

"Hey, you two," called Mr. Sakuragi's voice, cutting off their line of thinking. Once sure he had their attentions, he continued. "Being your guardian, yes, yours too Kaede while your uncle is away, I'd like to warn you two of your current state," he said, giving the two a stern glare. "I don't want anymore fights like this, all right?" 

Hanamichi spoke first. "But he _always_ starts the fights!" 

Mr. Sakuragi heaved a gruff sigh. "That's not much of an excuse to be so hostile towards each other. And have you ever thought that maybe if you'd stop reacting like a mad loon, there wouldn't be a fight ensuing at all, eh my dear boy?" asked the still gentle-voiced older man. 

"But---" not thinking of something else to counter, Hanamichi just looked away. But just his luck his head turned to Kaede's direction. Was that his instinct to always be magnetized by that dumb fox? Screw his instinct then. 

The dark-haired boy had a calm look on his face, nodding in agreement to what Hanamichi's uncle just said. The red-haired boy snapped. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" 

Kaede regarded him with no more than a look. "He has a point," he simply said. 

"Well I'm not changing my mind. You _still_ start the fights!" 

Mr. Sakuragi watched the two fight it over again. He reminded himself to bring a basket of fresh fruits to the professor that his nephew and his 'friend' had just 'introduced' themselves to. Imagine what the poor man must've felt when he saw such violence...Mr. Sakuragi just had to shake his head. 

But still, it was strange. Just a few days ago, he could've sworn Kaede was the most silent, most reserved person he even knew. The boy would always keep to himself, bluntly straight forward and would avoid conversations as much as possible. Though most people would see him as a bit of a snob and a loner, the boy was gravely polite, and somehow had manners around other people older than he was. He would always show a kind of poise and dignity in everything he does. But now, well, just looking at those dark eyebrows he doubted could move out of that frown at all and how they'd twitch in irritation whenever his nephew would snap something back, he couldn't help but blinking in surprise. So Kaede _was_ capable of doing something human such as this burst of anger, he just needed a little push. Not that that was a good thing considering the boy's current state. But nevertheless, he was relieved that Kaede's not as inhumanly capable of suppressing his emotions to a fault. 

As for his nephew, he's known him to be like that ever since he was a young boy. Always so hyperactive and fighting with other kids, regardless of the age. But it was funny though. He knew in himself, without having to be biased since he was his nephew after all, that Hanamichi can take Kaede the same way he could take those thugs who'd usually corner him back in Kanagawa. But how Hanamichi handled his fights with Kaede was different, but not entirely something new. 

Mr. Sakuragi smiled. This little brawl between him and Kaede, well, that was how Hanamichi would fight with his best friend back in Japan, Mito Youhei. 

Grinning as if he knew something the two boys didn't, the old man stood up. "All right, that's enough, don't you have classes to go to?" he asked, making sure he kept his smile to himself. 

In the midst of tearing each other's heads off, the two miraculously paid attention and blinked up at him. Promptly, they let each other go, taking a hold of their bags on either sides of the couch, standing up to leave. Mr. Sakuragi watched patiently, bidding them a small goodbye. 

But not even halfway out the door, the two were at it again. 

"Get the hell out of my way, Rukawa!" 

"Cut the crap and just let me go, _Sakuragi_." 

"What?! I came here first, you just had to squeeze yourself in, don't you?" 

"Me? What about you?" 

"You stupid fox! We're going to be late! Aw, shit, I think I'm stuck!!!" 

"Quit moving, you're making it worse!" 

"You dare order me around? Agh, my arm's going numb! Oi! What the hell are you doing?! RUKAWAAAA!!!" 

**End of Chapter 3**

**A/N:  
***sweatdrops* Is it me or are they getting more and more violent with every chapter? *sweatdrops again* Poor teacher...is it obvious that I tend to torture teachers in my fanfics? But I think this is good enough for a transition, the story might start making sense around chapter 4. I hope. 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are still and will always be the best! Here, I'm trying to update as much as I can, call it a sign of apology ^_^' Also, I feel bad for letting you people think that chapter 3 is up, ehehehe...! 

And to Dee-chan, thanks for visiting my homepage and signing the guestbook *sweatdrops uneasily*. Yep, I just turned 15 last month, ahahahahaha...! *scratches head and sweatdrops some more* SP as a dead fic? Er...I won't exactly call it dead...I like to call it "on hiatus" ^_^' I don't mind you asking for the next chappies (even if I'm afraid they're still going to be delayed *sorry!*), I'm actually touched that you like my fanfics! *hands Dee-chan a lollipop* Sorry if I can't update it much. 

Rei-chan (Silvercross)! Thanks again for the corrections! *glomps Rei-chan* You really take you're time explaining those things to me, I really really appreciate them! And I'm still sorry about SP *teary eyes* To everyone who's interested in Japanese, go back to chapter 1 because there are corrections, ehehe, my booboo. But translations are still the same. I can't believe I still commit typos even in Japanese words...*sweatdrops*

Heavens...I'm already in chapter 3 and we're _still_ talking about Study Partners? o.O' Am I still not forgiven? Do I have to make a lamb sacrifice? ^_^' (I wish, I can't even kill a stupid fly *grumbles*)

- Cherrie (blackcape@edsamail.com.ph)


	4. Chapter 4 Rain

**A Different Path**

**Disclaimers:** Slam Dunk, Hanamichi Sakuragi and Kaede Rukawa are all owned by Mr. Takehiko Inoue. No money is made in the creation of this fanfic.  
**Notes: **Shounen ai in the near future. *nod nod* Okay minna-san, you're right, they've had enough fights for three chapters already. So here comes Che-chan playing matchmaker, bwahahahahahahaha--*gets hit by a lightning bolt*. Okay, so make that a poor excuse for a matchmaker, but whatever works with these two ne? ^_~ Don't expect much though, I can't make them fight in one chapter and smooch in the next, if you know what I mean ^_^' So, er, ahahaha! *scratches head* Forgive this chapter's possible lack of quality, my ptinsy tinnie tiny brain was overworked this week, so I might have a few booboos here and there *pats her own head dumbly*. 

**Chapter 4 - Rain**

"I cooked today, so why should YOU take the last piece of toast?!"

"Because I cooked yesterday and _still_ you got the last piece."

"But---! That's different!!!"

"Hn, do'ahou."

Mr. Sakuragi sighed exasperatedly, watching the two younger boys as they fought over the last, _measly_ piece of bread. Really, those two fought over the most stupid things. The old man sighed again, wearily scratching his cheek as he waited for the right opportunity to break in on the two's conversation to say his share of words.

"I'm hungry!"

"You're _always_ hungry."

"Well what the hell, I'm a growing boy!"

"Urusai! You make the dumbest excuses, do'a--"

"Okay, that's enough!"

Ah yes. That line seemed to be overly used now, wasn't it? Mr. Sakuragi frowned, glaring at the two younger males on the table. "I have something important to say. Can I trust you two to listen?" he asked, eyebrows rising. 

Kaede, being the naturally polite boy that he was despite how Hanamichi might tend to disagree, just bowed his head in apology. Hanamichi, however, wasn't as silent. Finding the opportunity, he grabbed the toast from Kaede's plate and stuffed it on his mouth. Fortunately, Kaede only rewarded him with a death glare and nothing more. Well, the boy did growl something out, but he didn't hear. 

Mr. Sakuragi shook his head. "Hanamichi..." he called threateningly, but decided to just sigh again to keep the unwanted feelings out. He shouldn't risk his own health despite his nephew. A small memory of Mr. Waters and his rising blood pressure came to mind, and Mr. Sakuragi cringed. 

"Oi, what is it unc?" asked Hanamichi in between munches, making Kaede glare at him menacingly yet again. 

"Look you two, you can't be fighting each other _all_ the time," he started, looking at them both. When both set of eyes just stared at him inquisitively, he decided to get on to the subject. "Me and my family will be out of town for two weeks," he turned to Hanamichi. "So that means that if you want, you may move in in our apartment space for a while, seeing that you _may_ be needing a few quiet times alone. Am I right, Kaede?" he then said, turning to Kaede. 

But before Kaede could nod, Hanamichi butted in. "Hey! Why are you asking him for?!" 

A short chuckle. Mr. Sakuragi shook his head. "Nevermind, Hanamichi. But needless to say, I expect that everything will be all right when I get back. If you have any problems with the apartment, just call me. Hanamichi, I'll be leaving you the number of the hotel just in case something goes wrong. I already told Mr. Wilson about this, so you don't have to worry about him," he explained.

Both boys nodded. Mr. Sakuragi could've sworn that a sigh of relief escaped Kaede lips though. Not that he could blame the boy. Hanamichi may be his nephew, but the boy is really loud, much to his dismay. But he supposed that that was what made the redhead so unique. Strangely unique, but special anyway, despite everything that has happened to him.

A small, sad smile played on his tired lips then. No, he mustn't think of such things. He promised Hanamichi that they'll both forget the past and go on with their share of life. With that thought of, he continued, dismissing the sudden play of memories in his mind "Anyway, that's it. We'll be leaving tonight, so Hanamichi, you can move in tomorrow," he said, fixing up his plate. 

"All right!" cried Hanamichi, pumping a fist in the air. "Finally! I get to go around without having a paranoid perfectionist running around behind me!"

Kaede scowled. "'Paranoid perfectionist'? Admit it, you're just too messy."

"No, you're just too much of a clean-freak for your own good!"

Kaede looked away, suppressing the urge to growl. Mr. Sakuragi watched all of these with a mere shake of his head, inwardly thanking Kaede for being the patient one to give up on his stubborn nephew. Little by little, he could see the boy adjusting to Hanamichi's constant outbursts. And knowing Hanamichi, just how thankful Mr. Sakuragi was was quite measurable.

"Hey, Kaede. Will you be kind enough to drive me and my family to the airport?" he asked gently, taking note of the wide eyes and worsening color of Kaede's already pale face at the possibilities that may happen while he was away. Mr. Sakuragi laughed. "Don't worry, I don't think my nephew is capable of soiling your apartment in the span of a few hours. He may prepare his things for the time being. Is it all right?" asked Mr. Sakuragi as he caught Kaede's eyes. 

Though doubtful of the old man's reassurance, Kaede was not the kind who'd refuse people he somehow respected. Ignoring the loud male beside him, he turned to Mr. Sakuragi and gave him a small nod. "Hai." 

* * * * * * * * * *

It was raining. 

He didn't know why, but he had always liked the rain, no matter how strong, no matter how loud the thunder. It was soothing, and the way the tiny raindrops flow across the silent leaves, streets, and glass windows almost made him want to drift his eyes closed. But nevertheless, he always made it a point to always watch the rain before he finally drifts to his usual habit of sleeping. Like a mother's lullaby, it makes everything else disappear, as if the only one existing in the world was him, that not even the booming thunder outside could interfere. 

Kaede sighed, leaning his head on the cold glass that separated him from the heavy rains. He was just back from the airport after driving Mr. Sakuragi and his family there. But after that, though he didn't know why, he couldn't sleep. That was why he stayed up to watch the rain to begin with. Considering Kaede and his relationship with the Sandman, this was a very absurd situation. 

The luminescent neon green glow of his wall clock's hands blinked a disturbing 2:59 at him. Finding no more excuse to stay up, he surrendered to his eyes' pleas, closing them little by little, savoring the sounds that flowed around him like a blanket. He could only wish this moment would last, peaceful, comfortable. 

But then again, who ever said all wishes come true?

_Poke, poke. _ "Psst, hey, Rukawa."

Kaede winced at that voice, more so because of the none-too-gentle pokes he's been receiving on his left shoulder. Not even suppressing his growl, he opened his sleepy blue eyes and glared at the only person who can be responsible for shifting his good mood into something not as nice in a second flat.

"Do'ahou, what are you doing here?" he asked, sliding his eyes closed after saying so.

Funny. Why didn't that sound as irritated as it should be?

"I can't sleep," came the answer. Even if he had his eyes closed, Kaede could've sworn Hanamichi was frowning. 

Furrowing his brows through closed eyes, Kaede growled. "The hell do I care?" he snapped. Again, he failed making it sound as stern as he wanted it to. Damn. Maybe he's just too sleepy. Darn that idiot...

Hanamichi snorted. "You should actually thank me I woke you up. You'll get a stiff neck in the morning if you sleep like that," he replied, poking the raven-haired boy again. "Not that I care of course. Just don't whine about it or I'll take your head off myself," he added quickly after three more pokes. 

A brow twitched. Closed lids slid open to reveal ice blue eyes, clearly in the verge of getting annoyed. "You woke me up just to piss me off, didn't you?" came Kaede's irate accusation as he glared at Hanamichi. "How I sleep is none of your business."

Hanamichi looked away stubbornly. "Oh yeah, I forgot. You've always had the reputation of the constant sleeper who'd sleep even in positions most yoga experts can only dream about." Another snort. 

Kaede scowled, catching the other's eye. "Is that all you have to say?" he asked, already annoyed. _For once, can't this idiot _stop_ irritating me?_

The redhead frowned again. "No," he said, the look of sarcasm and mockery leaving his face. "I need a pillow."

_A--what?_ Kaede blinked. "Excuse me?" he asked, suppressing the urge to knock the redhead unconscious.

"I said I need a pillow," repeated Hanamichi, after heaving a tired sigh. "Y'see, I soiled my second pillow, so I only have one now. But I can't sleep with only one pillow, not to mention it's raining," he explained, pointing at the window outside. "Tease me as you will, I'm like that. I just hate the stupid weather, that's all." 

Kaede took a moment to follow what Hanamichi just said. "I like the rain," he said suddenly, but obviously not picking a fight. Hanamichi just stood there though, and shrugged as recognition to his opposing comment. The young raven-haired boy turned to the other, sighing. "So? What are you doing here?" he asked, dismissing his earlier statement as one of those that just pop out of nowhere.

"I came here to borrow a pillow," Hanamichi replied, pointing at one of the few number of pillows that lay on Kaede's bed. 

Kaede turned around to look out the window again, resting his chin on one hand. "Go ahead," he said, his eyes drifting closed again. 

Hanamichi's footsteps were the only sounds that came after that, even though Kaede could've sworn he heard a low, "thanks". The redhead stopped momentarily in front of the bed, his back to Kaede. He took a lone pillow on the side closest to him and turned around to face the other boy. But instead of leaving, he took his time and sat on the edge of the bed. "You know, my mom died on a rainy day."

Blue eyes opened, but he didn't turn around to look at the red-haired boy. Instead, he just stared off outside his window, but Hanamichi took his silence as a sign that it was okay to go on. "I was six years old then. I was holding on to my father's hand. It was raining outside, that was all I could remember of the outside world. The hospital room was so quiet, the only sound that I could hear was the beeping of my mother's heart in that thing across from me on the other side of the bed. The doctor was saying something about pulling the plug, and I remember my father nodding and he let go of my hand. The beeping stopped suddenly, and was replaced by a long humming, and I watched my mom's body stiffen, then grow cold. I couldn't understand what was happening, and I got scared," he bowed his head, a bitter smile gracing his lips. "So instead of listening to that cold humming, I listened to the rain."

Hanamichi's voice died down after that. Cold minutes passed and none of them spoke. The wind howled. Thunder crashed. But none of these things were paid any heed, for different thoughts ran around the two boys' heads, though their lips remained silent.

After what seemed like a few minutes more, Hanamichi stood up. "Well, I better be going then."

Kaede let his eyes follow the other in silence, even after the door slowly closed. He listened to those heavy footsteps, heard them stop momentarily as the door to the room beside his opened, then to die down again as the redhead probably laid down to sleep. Kaede sighed. 

He didn't remember where he heard it, but he knew during his second year in highschool that Hanamichi didn't have a father. Well, as far as he knew, Hanamichi's father is dead. He died of heart attack during the boy's early adolescent years, or so he had heard. But he never really thought much about it. That was when he realized that he never actually _heard_ of Hanamichi's mother either.

_I see,_ he thought to himself. So, he supposed Hanamichi had been living alone. He never knew any siblings Hanamichi may have had. _But...what the hell possessed him to tell me that?_

Kaede sighed, shaking his head. He would be a fool to say that he wasn't moved by the story. Heaven forbid though, he of all people should know better than feel sorry for the redhead. It's funny. Nobody hardly gave the boy's feelings any mind, he always seem so happy that the thought of him being sad at all was just absurd. He supposed that that was why the others never bothered thinking about Hanamichi's personal life. 

Blue eyes softened. Well, he certainly had more time in him to actually think of that redhead. He didn't know why, but why did it bother him so much? What was that feeling he suddenly felt after sensing that light die away from Hanamichi even for a mere two minutes?

"Teme, kitsune! If you're planning to sleep there as I caught you a while ago, I was damn serious when I told you not to bother me about a stupid stiff neck!" came Hanamichi's voice, muffled by the single wall that separated their two rooms apart. 

Kaede blinked. _How did he...?_

He shook his head. That redhead was just filled with wonders, wasn't he? Sighing, Kaede, for once in his life, obliged to what that voice told him to do and stood up to head back to his bed. But not before he turned back to look out the window again, as a bolt of lightning flashed outside, followed by a loud crash of thunder a moment after. He turned back and looked at the far wall beside his bed, as if he really saw the sleeping form of Hanamichi there. 

He frowned. He knew that he knew nothing about the red-haired male, but why did it seem like he held such a huge secret now? 

"Do'ahou," he grumbled, not used to the feeling. He walked towards his bed, covering himself with the thick blankets as yet another loud crash of thunder sounded outside his window. Blue eyes slowly drifted closed again. But this time, he saw an image that should've triggered a vein to pop in his temples, but miraculously did not. Irritated and amused at the same time, Kaede let out a gruff sigh and mumbled, "Oyasumi, baka."

What possessed him to say that was beyond him. He doubted anybody heard it, but he supposed that he overestimated the thickness of the walls of his apartment when he heard a familiar voice reply from the other room. "Oyasumi, kitsune."

**End of Chapter 4**

**A/N:  
***brow twitches* What the hell was THAT?! *scratches head like mad and bonks her head on the wall* I just got a very long vacation from writing and THIS is what happens?! Geez, I should stop taking trips to merry land!!! *boxes herself* I'm sorry for this chapter everyone, I guess I'm just lacking inspiration. But...it can't be that bad, ne? *gets hit with a raw egg square on the face* 

Anyway, a few points about the story. I noticed that most RuHanaRu, if not all, always seem to have Ru-sama as the poor, quiet boy with the sad past. Well, I figured, maybe he's just like that. There are people who are quiet and reserved without their lives having to be tragic. Well, last time I checked, I'm like that ^_^' So I twisted it a bit and gave a little bit of story on Hana-sama's part, just so we can practice on Ru-sama's emotions to care and understand. I hope that turned out well though *bows down in advanced apology just in case*. 

*whirly eyes and scampers off to Rei-chan* Oneechan, make up your mind! Ne ne, maybe the exams just got into your head ^0^ But that's okay, I don't have to change the translations again anyway, right? *hugs Rei-chan* Thank you again! Ehehehe, don't mind me, you're good in Japanese! Better than Che-chan obviously, you're the bestest I can find! (*sweatdrops* no better word in the dictionary to describe you, heehee!) 

*glomps Raven* You're alive!!! *climbs up Rav's back and plays baby monkey* About that lamb sacrifice, I changed my mind. Lambs are too cute to be killed! You and your sadistic way of thinking. I'll be praying for you, though. Y'see, I still do that...(Hehe!) About the hiatus bit, ahahahahaha! *slaps Rav's back* Ah yes, yes, I'll keep that in mind *hides an embarrassed cough*. I'll tell Lu you're still thinking about him though, hehehehehe... (but heaven knows I'll kill you if you ever do something funny *beams and hands Rav-chan a lolly*).

This so far is the longest A/N I've ever given . I promise to be less talkative on later chapters, please don't be angry! *bows apologetically again* Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Pray that my stupid mind won't run off somewhere again! With special thanks to Nuriko-sama's "Perfect World" song for keeping me company throughout all of my fanfics, ja minna-san!

- Cherrie (blackcape@edsamail.com.ph)


	5. Chapter 5 The Deal

**A Different Path**

**Disclaimers:** Slam Dunk and all mentioned [Japanese] characters are not mine, they belong to Takehiko Inoue-sama. No money is made while making this fanfic.   
**Notes: **Developing RuHanaRu shounen ai. Kaede thinks up of a plan to finally stop his fights with Hanamichi all in all. 

**Chapter 5 - The Deal**

The sounds of a confidently hummed tune graced the whole room, together with the light ruffling of cloth against cloth. The quick sound of a zipper followed next. Hanamichi Sakuragi grinned to himself, his mood strangely pleasant that morning, though he wasn't exactly sure why. As far as he was concerned, he lacked sleep. Well, sort of anyway. But he knew he'd be a fool to say that his sleep last night wasn't pleasant. 

Brown, copper eyes trailed to his now neat bed (so a certain obsessive-compulsive fox-eyed boy wouldn't have his head and accuse him of "soiling his house"), stopping momentarily at a familiar pillow that lay atop his own. Kaede's pillow. It was funny. Perhaps the fox's uncanny ability to sleep in any given place somehow penetrated even to his own belongings that it almost seemed like a contagious disease. 

Hanamichi laughed. Laughed. That's funny. Wasn't he supposed to fume like mad whenever that guy passed through his thoughts? Geez, he must be in a _really_ good mood to let such a thing pass. 

But then again, now that he would think about it, he supposed that it was because he never really had the reason to hate him anymore. Well, sure he picks fights (though he'd still tend to push that Kaede's the one who starts them, which was true in some cases at least), but those weren't as heated as the ones they've had back when they were in highschool. Though the physical aspects were still the same, and aside from the possibility that maybe Kaede still bore his dislike towards him similar to what he had back then, Hanamichi was certain that he was free from such ill feelings now. 

Perhaps it ended when Haruko finally found herself a suitable man who Hanamichi knew can be trusted (thanks to his constant spying sprees of the said boy every time he gets the chance). He didn't really know why, but when he found out that Haruko has a boyfriend now, it didn't bother him as painfully as it should. Sure he was hurt, but maybe the hurt that he felt was that of his male pride. You know the kind, the one that would yell like hell in your head just because another guy got the place you feel that you're supposed to be in? But that's it, not the kind of pain one might experience from a lost love. 

It took him quite a while to get used to the idea though. But he supposed that it was because he was concerned about Haruko's well-being, and his own sanity. He thought he was in love with Haruko. But nevertheless, Haruko, crush or not, had been a hell of a good friend to him, and surely he wouldn't entrust her to just any guy. But the boy convinced him in his own little ways, like the way he would speak towards Haruko, the way he'd smile whenever Haruko sees something that makes her happy, the way he'd cancel upcoming schedules just so he'd be able to accompany Haruko in her job of being the assistant manageress of the Shohoku basketball team. And after all, the boy also gained Akagi's, Haruko's older brother, aka Gori by Hanamichi's own terms, trust and consent. What more can Hanamichi ask for? 

But then, perhaps, the real time and place that made Hanamichi realize that his supposed hatred for his arch-rival for three years had finally died down was when they were at the airport. Everybody, even Akagi, Mitsui, Kogure, Miyagi and the other older year levels came back just to bid their legendary ace goodbye. It was then that Hanamichi realized, if not admitted, that he was going to miss the guy despite their bloody history. 

"Oi, do'ahou. Are you really planning to waste your day staring at some stupid pillow?" 

Hanamichi blinked. He hadn't realized him standing there at all. Was he really that deep in thought that he hadn't noticed? 

"Teme, kitsune! How long have you been there?" he asked, turning his head to face none other than Kaede Rukawa himself. A slight shade of pink graced Hanamichi's cheeks. Not only was he coincidentally thinking of the fox-eyed demon himself who stood right in front of him, but he was also caught in the act. He wondered if Kaede knew. Heaven forbid. 

One dark eyebrow rose in interest as he took in that blush. Oh hell, he thought Hanamichi only had the decency to blush when that annoying girl back in highschool was around. Not that he'd call it anything decent either, but one would get the idea. Thinking back on Hanamichi's last question, Kaede merely let out a shrug as a reply. 

Hanamichi snorted. Kaede could've sworn the do'ahou was muttering something about a "stupid fox" behind his back, but then again, he was used to those grumbling curses anyway. 

After what seemed like three minutes, Kaede decided to finally speak. "Have you eaten yet?" Well, not a very characteristic question, but that was why he was there anyway. But then again, why he'd care about the dumb redhead's health was beyond him just as well. 

Hanamichi, to Kaede's amusement though it may not be obvious, seemed to be just as surprised with the question. "Er, no, not yet," he replied. Not able to fight off his curiosity and doubt, he cast Kaede a suspicious glare. "Why?" 

The raven-haired boy rolled his eyes at the childish display. "There's food downstairs," he said, a matter-of-factly. 

"Huh?" 

"Thought you might want to eat first before you leave." 

"Oh," Hanamichi uttered, taking the words in. And then, "How can I be sure you didn't put poison on that?" 

A brow twitched. "Idiot. You've been eating my food for a month already and you only ask that now?" Kaede asked, not even bothering to hide his irritation. 

There they go again. Hanamichi sighed exasperatedly. Their fights seem so endless, don't they? 

Again, he sighed, waving a hand in dismissal. "Yare yare...fine, I'll eat," he said, closing up the last zipper in his bag. 

"Hn," Kaede turned to leave, but not without a last scowl. "Don't make it sound like you're doing me a favor." 

"Tch, you should be lucky I even bother eating the crap you cook." 

"It's better than your burned up ones anyway." 

A blush. "I made those well done, they're supposed to be that way!" 

"Hn. So you mean you really meant to cook ash and soot out of an expensive steak?" 

"Teme...I'm not THAT stupid, baka kitsune!!!" 

They went on as so up until they reached the dining room, up until they pulled their chairs to settle down and up until the covers of the plates were taken off by Kaede as he listened to Hanamichi's relentless ranting. Willing himself not to scratch his head in frustration, Kaede watched Hanamichi threaten to ruin his table from all the fist bashing. 

He winced. He swore he heard a crack. He had to stop this now. "Oi, ahou, stop that." 

"And who are you to tell me what I should do?!" 

"Urusai..." A deep breath. He needed to calm himself. "Look. Let's make a deal," he offered, willing fate to make this work. He looked up at Hanamichi to see if the other was listening. Judging from the silence that met him, he supposed he was. Taking yet another deep breath, he continued. "Throughout the two weeks that you're uncle will be away, I want us to try and get along. That means no fighting, no name-calling, and especially no physical assaults. Because seriously, Sakuragi, I am not willing to live through a year wasting my energy fighting it off with you, and I do not want to risk infuriating my own uncle. Since I don't seem to have any choice in this, I want to make the most out of it. Got that?" 

But he was only met with a silence dead-pan. Copper eyes stared at him unblinkingly, as if he was the most fascinating thing the redhead had ever seen. Kaede could feel the hair from the back of his neck rise just from the sheer pressure of it. He growled. "What the hell's your problem now, do'ahou?" 

"You..." Hanamichi started, pointing a finger at Kaede. "Do you even realize how much _words_ you've just said, kitsune?!" he asked incredulously. "I never thought you had it in you!" 

Laughter. 

Kaede scowled. "Nevermind that," he said, trying his best to have Hanamichi's attention again. "Did you even hear what I said?" 

After a few more seconds, but a mere moment before Kaede would stand up to knock some sense into the redhead's mind, Hanamichi thankfully woke up. Between his stifled chuckles, he was able to nod. "You said no more fights," Hanamichi said, nodding again and again. "Tch, like you'd last. As far as I can remember, you're the one starts the fights." 

"Am not." 

Oh, Hanamichi knew fully well where this was leading to, but nevertheless... "Are too." 

"Am not." 

"Are too." 

"Fine!" Kaede growled out, his fist inevitably rolling up into a ball. "All right, let's say that I _do_ start the fights. That aside, then do you think you can do your part and make this work?" 

Hanamichi raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so worked up about this anyway? I don't think I'm capable of killing you anyway." 

"That's none of your business." 

Hanamichi scowled. "This, so far, sure is a great idea, Rukawa, 'cause I'm currently tempted to call you names again," he said sarcastically, looking away. 

Shit, this'll never work. Kaede frowned, watching the redhead play around in his seat, refusing to meet his eyes. Well, one thing that he knew off in the beginning was that his proposal wasn't as easy as it sounded. But still, he was willing, though why he was is still beyond him, to do anything just to have this so-called "peace" that he had just mentioned. 

Taking yet another deep breathe, he spoke. "All right. I apologize. Now will you listen?" 

That didn't sound right at all. Kaede Rukawa? Apologizing? To this accursed idiot too, no doubt! Oh hell, whatever's happening to him, it better be worth everything he's currently doing. 

On the brighter side, he got Hanamichi's attention. And needless to say, the young man seem to be thinking in the same line Kaede had just been in. "Apologize? Now I know I'm dreaming," he answered mockingly. 

"For heaven's sakes, Sakuragi, is it really that hard to think for you?" 

"Oh, so NOW you're angry! Oh hell, you've done a great job thinking, all right." 

Kaede gritted his teeth irately. "So does that mean that your answer's 'no'?" he asked simply, glaring at the other. 

Hanamichi looked away again. "Did I say that?" 

"So it's a 'yes' then," concluded Kaede. 

"Hmph," Hanamichi looked back at the raven-haired boy, for the first time meeting those blue eyes seriously. "I'll try anyway." 

If only he'd be able to believe it, Hanamichi could've sworn he saw those lips tug slightly upwards. He barely heard Kaede's quietly muttered "good", before he could realize that their food was getting cold. He picked up the silver spoon and fork, still trying to be at ease with them, and looked down at his plate. "So," he started, looking up at the other. "I don't know if you've noticed yet, but we tend to fight right after a few exchanged lines." 

Kaede at first was silent. But eventually, he nodded. 

Hanamichi retained his gaze. "Do you honestly believe this will work?" he asked, obviously doubting. 

Kaede shrugged. "Why not?" he replied, casting Hanamichi his own look. "It's better than doing nothing about it, isn't it?" 

The redhead grinned. "Heh. Finally feeling guilty about those old guys we sent to the hospital, huh?" he teased, knowing fully well that Kaede knew what he was talking about. 

But Kaede didn't reply. Contrary to what he just was a few moments ago, he ignored Hanamichi and settled on cleaning up his plate off its contents. 

Hanamichi watched Kaede eat, lifting his own fork just as well. "You know, you should stop ignoring me if you intend to get along with me," he said, pushing the silver utensil on a piece of ham. 

It took the other a few seconds to respond, but he did. "Fine." 

"And what should I call you now? The guy's back at school calls you 'Kaede', but I'm not used to that," went on Hanamichi, one finger sticking out to prove his point. 

"Call me whatever you like then," replied the other. 

"All right, I'll settle for 'Rukawa'. How's that?" 

Kaede nodded. "Then I'll settle for 'Sakuragi'." 

Silence. Well, this wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. At least Hanamichi's cooperating. More than what was expected of him actually, but that was a good thing, wasn't it? But still, there was one other thing that's been bothering him since he woke up, and he intended to settle it that day as well. 

"Anou...Sakuragi," he started, training himself to use that name now instead of his infamous "do'ahou". It shouldn't be as hard as it sounds, right? And after all, they needed a good start in a conversation anyway. He cleared his throat. "Last night, the one you said about the rain? What's with that?" 

Hanamichi looked up at him and blinked, his mouth barely full. He somehow had the decency to swallow first before he answered at least. "You mean the one with my mom?" 

Kaede looked down. "Un," he mumbled before nodding. 

"Forget about it," the redhead said dismissively. "I just got into one of those moments, that's all. It always seems to happen when it rains for some reason." Hanamichi then looked down at his food again, fiddling for a while. Kaede could've sworn those eyes seemed blank and distant for that short moment. But after a few seconds, they lit up again, as if the boy remembered something. "Hey! What happens then if we accidentally forget we made this deal and picked a fight against the other or started the name-callings again?" 

Hanamichi didn't seem to want to talk about anything less than happy, so Kaede decided he could let the redhead go. As an answer to the boy's question, he held up five fingers. "5 dollars," he said. 

Hanamichi grinned. "All right! It's a deal then! But I bet you won't be able to beat me, considering that I'm a tensai and you're a not, nyahahahaha!" 

"Hn, like I'd lose over you. Do'ahou." 

A moment's glare was all it took to make them realize what they had just done. Kaede blinked. Hanamichi slapped his head. Both looked exasperated as ever. 

"All right, who started it?" Hanamichi asked, scratching his head. 

"You started it," replied Kaede, pointing a finger at Hanamichi. 

"But you took the bait. And at least I didn't call you names," defended Hanamichi. 

They both sighed wearily. 

"It's useless to pay each other now, isn't it?" Hanamichi said, grinning. 

Kaede shook his head. "We'll start the deal then after breakfast," he said. 

Silence passed them again. But a few minutes later, Hanamichi spoke up again. "Oi kits---I mean, Rukawa. I forgot to give you back your pillow. I think unc would have some extras in his house anyway. I slept well last night, but I can't help but thinking..." he paused. He looked at Kaede. "Do you still drool in your sleep?" 

A brow twitched. "What kind of question is that?!" 

"Wha-at? Is it my fault you're known for that aside from sleeping too much?" 

"Baka yarou, Sakuragi! I thought we've settled that we'd shut up if it won't do us good?" 

"But breakfast is not yet over, which means it's still okay." 

"Urusai! You really _are_ picking a fight with me, aren't you, ahou?" 

"What did you call me, baka kistune?!" 

"Do'ahou!" 

"Kitsune!" 

**End of chapter 5**

**A/N:  
**Hopeless, hopeless, they're both hopeless! *bawls over* Here I am, thinking up ways as to not make them jump on each other anymore and what do they do?! They just seem to be naturally made to constantly be in fights! *bonks Ru-sama and Ha-sama on the heads* And war-freak Ru-sama + war-freak Ha-sama + boke Che-chan = chaotic 5th chappie! 

*wipes brow* But I thought for a second there that I'm suffering from writer's block again. Which I was honestly, but I realized that I've had my share of rotten tomatoes thrown at my face for the lack of updates, so here you all go ^_^' *bows down in apology* This was a chapter that was forced out of my drained mind, so if it doesn't satisfy you, I'm sorry then. I try to be better with each and every chapter, so though I may not promise that you would love the things I write, rest assured that I try my best every time I let a chapter go. *bows again* 

Thanks for reading! Comments and reviews will be greatly appreciated! 

- Cherrie (blackcape@edsamail.com.ph) 


	6. Chapter 6 Kaede's Story

**A Different Path**

**Disclaimers:** Slam Dunk and all mentioned [Japanese] characters are not mine, they belong to Takehiko Inoue-sama. No money is made while making this fanfic.   
**Notes: **Developing RuHanaRu shounen ai. Less fights now, thankfully. Be tackling Rukawa's side of the story in this chapter. I decided that maybe he does need a little angst after all. Go figure, ne? ^_^ 

**Chapter 6 - Rukawa's Story **

The weather was fairly cold as Kaede and Hanamichi walked to class. The air around them was humid enough to warn them of an upcoming shower again, like what had usually been happening the past few days. Various cars have started to clog up the roads and intersection, but neither of the two could hardly care. It's almost as if there was a silent agreement between them that they would always walk together without any mode of transportation but their feet. It wasn't as if the trip to class was any problem to them, for the college wasn't even that far from Mr. Sakuragi's apartment. 

Kaede shifted his eyes from the road ahead to take a small peek of his companion. Hanamichi was wearing a pair of casual jeans and a black jacket over a white shirt, with his hair properly gelled and combed neatly. He'd admit that the redhead looked fairly less idiotic, as he would usually describe the other, when given the proper attire and a more decent composure. He might probably say that he looked good. This, coming from somebody who can't help but attract almost every girl's attention from over a mile away, is pretty much a very high compliment. 

A week has almost passed after that day when they decided to stop fighting. Miraculously, they were able to pull the agreement through. Whether it was because they were finally given less space to fight in when Hanamichi moved out for a while, he didn't know. But nevertheless, his doubt that his idea would never work out is slowly waning from his head. 

Needless to say, he was relieved somewhat by their current condition. And of course, especially the people from the classes where the two of them were luckily bounded to take together. He supposed those certain classes have finally found their peace. Also, their basketball team captain seemed just as relieved. Not that Kaede could blame him. Considering their past fights in class, compared to what they've had during practice, well, let's say the ones during school hours were a blessing. 

But what truly surprised Kaede was that having Hanamichi as a friend, if that's what one may call his relationship with him now, is not half as bad as one might think. There's more to being Hanamichi's friend than having the right to tease him with the cruel payment of a friendly headbutt, which was exactly what he thought of once as he watched the guy with his friends back in Shohoku. Hanamichi, though not obvious in his physical appearance, is more understanding than any guy Kaede could think of. Well, maybe not as kind as Mr. Sakuragi, or Mr. Anzai, or his uncle, but one would get the idea. 

There was a time but a few days ago when he had to take an oral test for Anatomy because he needed it to make up for his grades. Aside from the very disturbing fact that it was Hanamichi himself who pleaded with Mr. Waters to give Kaede a chance to make up for the class (and considering their past records with the said teacher, he supposed it was twice as hard as the usual pleas a student might put up with a teacher), he was also the one kind enough to make sure that Kaede wouldn't screw up his efforts. He stayed in Kaede's apartment to make sure he studied well, even stopping to ask him questions about the lesson itself just to see if he knew enough. Though Hanamichi was still as quick-tempered and impatient as he is known to be that time, Kaede could see the other boy's true intentions just as clearly. 

After that strange encounter with Hanamichi's other side, he could somehow say that he had grown to respect the redhead quite well from then on. But what was completely strange about it was that even if he had always known to despise him back in the past, him looking at Hanamichi in a new light didn't feel half as weird as he might've expected. In fact, the feeling was actually comfortable. It was as if he's had that feeling inside him all along. 

He still couldn't believe it though. He took a sideward glance again to look at his companion, and sure enough, Hanamichi being Hanamichi, looked back with an annoyed expression. "What?!" came the impatient, yet expected, answer. 

Kaede can merely shake his head. That certain reaction didn't affect him in any way at all. It was as if he had seen and heard it more than enough to make him used to it. It made him feel as if he's had Hanamichi forever. It was strange, but not entirely unwanted. 

He had always had the feeling that he was alone. The sudden memory of it made him think of his parents almost immediately. He wondered how they were doing. He did leave them well and healthy, but that was to speak about them individually. He was wondering how they were doing together. That is, if they're still together at all. 

The sudden sounds of honking car horns and a loud crash seemed like a terrible omen all of a sudden. When he looked up, he realized that he and Hanamichi have stopped and were now staring wide-eyed at the unexpected car crash but a few meters away from them. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Hanamichi looked outside the basketball gym as he watched the rain start to fall. It had grown severely dark because of the lack of sunlight, and they had to turn on the lights of the gym. He watched the misty shower as the raindrops touch the ground one by one, and listened to the chorus of noise they made as they did so. He had always hated the rain. It reminded him too much of his childhood that he couldn't help but letting out a snarl just to keep the memory out of his mind. 

"Oi, Hanamichi! Tell us again about that car crash!" came the voice of one his teammates. The car crash that happened just that morning had taken place but a few blocks near the college, and almost everybody by then had heard about it. Honestly, Hanamichi could hardly see what was so interesting. So a bunch of cars got ruined because of a broken traffic light, it wasn't like anybody died of some rare disease anyway. Car crashes happen regularly around the world, what makes this one so special? 

He sighed. "I told you, it was nothing. The traffic light got jammed and three cars met up in the intersection. That's it!" he said almost impatiently, and not even caring if his impatience showed. 

A mock frown. "You mean nobody got hurt?" 

"Nobody got hurt. Now quit being a sadistic ass and get the hell away me." 

The young boy laughed. "All right, all right, I can get a hint. You seem to be in a foul mood, Hanamichi. Take care, you might develop smoke off your ears if you continue being like that." The boy laughed again before finally walking away. 

Hanamichi sighed again. Well, he suppose he _was_ in a bad mood. He was sure it was because of the weather. Instinctively, his eyes wandered off around the court to look for a certain fox-eyed boy. Though why he's been constantly trying to see where Kaede was every time he remembers to was beyond him. 

As if on cue, Kaede came to view a few seconds after. He was running towards the open doors of the gym, using his gym bag to cover himself from the rain. By the time he was inside, he checked to see just how wet his bag had been, then patted himself in places to at least dry himself off. 

"Oi, Rukawa! Where've you been?" asked Hanamichi. He was a bit far from the door, so he had to shout his question out a bit. 

Whether Kaede heard him or not, Hanamichi wasn't sure. The dark-haired boy seem to be looking at something from outside, but he could've sworn that those eyes were too much in a daze to actually look like they're focusing on something. Maybe he was watching the rain just as he was a while ago. But then again, Kaede looked like he was deep in thought, as if he despised something enough to actually glare at nothing. He supposed it wasn't the rain. Kaede liked the rain, unlike him, as he remembered it. 

Just when Hanamichi decided that he needed to repeat his question, Kaede turned his head to look at him. The boy just shook his head, as if to tell him that he had no intention of answering. Well, typical Kaede Rukawa. He wasn't surprised. It was Kaede's almost affectionate way of saying "It's none of your business." If anyone would describe the boy as affectionate that is. But wasn't that his point? 

But Hanamichi supposed that he was fine with it. It wasn't like any answer the boy would give him would change the fact that he was in a bad mood anyway. So instead of bugging Kaede about the truth like he'd wont to do, he decided that letting him keep his little secret would be a better way of avoiding another argument with him. So with that in mind, Hanamichi just turned to a teammate who was giving out balls to the players to practice with. He waved a hand to call him, and asked for a basketball so he could practice himself as well. 

* * * * * * * * * 

For some reason, that car crash was unnerving. It's not the accident itself that disturbed him, it was just that he felt that it was some sort of sign. Or as he had thought of it a while ago, an omen. He was never the superstitious kind, but the current situation back with his parents has always been a constant thought with him after he had set foot in the US. 

Kaede's father was a successful businessman who worked in a famous company who manufactured sports equipment and the like. As for his mother, she was a just as successful journalist who works for a prestigious magazine company in Japan. She was also a novelist who already have two books published. They were both almost always busy, and usually out of the house to attend to their work. 

As a child, Kaede had always known that the affection between his parents was fading little by little. They fight constantly, and sometimes they were so loud that he could feel their own house shake just because of their voices. Though they never really hurt him, and in fairness they would've been good parents actually, Kaede could still feel the rising tension in their family even as he grew up. He knew that the only reason why they were together still was because of him. They didn't want him to grow up without two parents by his side, they wanted him to be happy as much as possible. 

Kaede never doubted that his parents loved him. But still, it didn't help that he still watch them fight it out through the years. It was only one day before he went to highschool did the thought of them separating now that he was old enough come to mind. Of course he didn't like the idea, but given the show that he had watched often in his life, sometimes he'd just think that maybe separation clearly was the only way to get rid of their state towards each other. But even though he knew all of these, he wasn't at all excited with the idea. 

That was why he had called home that late afternoon, right after all of his classes were done. He was only able to check back in Japan twice a year, whenever he finds time to go back. And he was not at all happy to say that his parents' relationship is getting worse every time he gets there. They've tried to get along a thousand times that Kaede had stopped counting, but eventually, they'll go back to being the tigers that they seem to always be when they're together. 

He didn't get a reply even if he called. He supposed that both his parents were still out. He remembered himself banging the telephone back on its place, cursing once before he turned back to head towards the gym, clutching his bag above him since it has started to rain, just as he had expected. 

"Oi, Rukawa! Where've you been?" he heard Hanamichi call. Again, he need not think of it strange for him to be concerned, since he's had more surprises from Hanamichi than he could count. And after all, he had other things in his mind. 

Kaede merely shook his head, hinting that he wasn't in the mood to speak. Thankfully, Hanamichi left him alone and made his way towards the others in the middle of the court instead. 

Kaede looked out to watch the rain again. Unlike Hanamichi, the rain enchanted him enough to close up his mind from further thoughts, even for only a few seconds. It was as if he slept while he was awake, if that's even possible. If only he could forget about everything and just go on without having to be worried about things he knew would happen anyway, he'd be content. He was afraid to lose something he knew he had to let go, but then again, isn't that what he was supposed to feel? 

Without another word, he closed his eyes and turned away. He clutched the handle of his bag tightly, and made his way towards the locker rooms to change. 

**End of chapter 6**

**A/N:  
**Well, it went differently from what I was originally thinking of, but I guess this isn't so bad. This one is shorter than usual, forgive me *bows down*. Thank you to those who reviewed, by the way. Also, I'm sorry if the uploaded chapter 5 wasn't announced. Actually, it was there since last week ^_^' I was trying to delete the translations in this fic and ended up replacing the chapters instead. So FF.net didn't put this fic up as an updated fic. Again, so sorry, I'll try to be more organized in the future ^_^ 

Finally getting a story on. Now if only I can figure out the ending for this thing... 

- Cherrie (blackcape@edsamail.com.ph) 


	7. Chapter 7 When It Comes Out

**A Different Path**

**Disclaimers:** Slam Dunk and all mentioned [Japanese] characters are not mine, they belong to Takehiko Inoue-sama. No money is made while making this fanfic.   
**Notes: **Here goes the continuation of this SD fic. I found this last night, unfinished and all. It seems as though I've finished the first half last month, I just failed to continue due to the lack of any inspiring muses I used to have back then, or so it seems. Look at this chapter *points and scowls*, I never in my life have created such a poorly written thing in my life! *hides face in shame* I wish there would be more yaoi authors out there again ;_; You guys are my inspiration, can't you see that!? *bawls over* Also, I would've updated sooner, Oct. 17 to be exact, but FF.net told me that they've put my fanfic on hold and I won't be able to update it until Oct. 29 *sweatdrops* I'm so sorry! *kicks FF.net* As if deleting one of my fanfics isn't bad enough! .

**Chapter 7 - When It Comes Out**

That day's practice went on quite peacefully. One may say that it had been peaceful enough to verge on being creepy. Of course, peace isn't always associated with anything negative, but then again, the world would seem to turn upside down whenever you're with Kaede Rukawa and Hanamichi Sakuragi. 

"Hey, Alex! You going home yet?" 

Alex turned back to look at the familiar face of a dark-haired friend, who was carrying his gym bag casually over one shoulder as he stared at him with curious eyes. "What'cha lookin' at?" came his next question and he started walking towards the blonde haired boy. Quickly, he seem to have understood, for his eyes widened in understanding. "Hanamichi and Kaede, eh? You noticed that too?" 

"Who wouldn't? Practice today was like some hell of a funeral!" Alex scowled as he said this, because he knew that even if his friend laughed as if his statement was a joke, he somehow meant it to be honest. Their team may be used to them not fighting as much as they were before, but "not fighting" doesn't necessarily mean "silence" when it comes to those two. 

He remembered Hanamichi telling him about his little bet with Kaede that would go up until the next week ends. It made him laugh actually, because really, the first time they met Hanamichi, they could've sworn he was born to make Kaede's life miserable. Well, that spoken in a different tongue of course. Because though they seem to fight a lot, they _can_ get along just as well. For some reason, he noticed that their rivalry outside the court is somehow forgotten when they were in a game. Already, the other schools have grown to fear their team, knowing that there are two distinct Japanese players there who have an exceptional partnership. 

Partnership. Kaede and Hanamichi of all people. What a laugh. 

Alex shook his head. He didn't think those two noticed the unique pair they've made out of themselves. Well, considering probably because they were too busy scowling at each other whenever something as short as a break would come in, he wasn't surprised. He thought it was crazy to get along in something and not get along on everything else, but then again, those two were crazy anyway. Or maybe they just had an agreement about basketball just as well. One may never know. 

"I wonder what's up with those two," came his friend's voice again, and that was when Alex had realized that they seem to be staring for quite a while now even if both Kaede and Hanamichi's forms have disappeared out the gym doors minutes ago. They seemed to have been oblivious trying to figure out what was up. 

Alex thought for a second. Then in an instant, he had a hand clamped down on his friend's shoulder, his bright grin back on his face again. "Hey, Dale, wanna go for a drink?" 

* * * * * * * * * * 

"When you said you wanted a drink, I never thought you meant a drink with these two," Dale, Alex's friend and another team member of their basketball team, said with a bright grin that reflected his taller companion's own. 

Kaede tried to ignore them. He kept on asking himself _why_ he had allowed himself to tag along these lunatics, in the middle of a street he hardly knew, _and_ in the middle of the night. Well, technically, it was only 10 in the evening, but that's late enough for somebody who's as devoted to bedtime as Kaede was. 

"Nyahahaha! Why, you didn't think this gifted genius isn't capable of such a simple act?" asked Hanamichi with his ear-crushing voice that had somehow become his trademark during the short time he had spent with them. Not that Kaede hadn't had the nightmare-like experience of standing but a few feet beside him as he spoke before, of course. And by hell, he may have changed his language, but he still calls himself the same way. Tensai, genius, what difference does it make? He'll bet that the redhead would still go on calling himself a genius even if he had to speak Latin. 

Alex laughed. "No, of course not, Hanamichi. It's just that dear Dale here thought you two aren't the type who'd accept an invitation such as ours," he said, patting Hanamichi's back playfully. 

_So did I,_ thought Kaede as he continued walking, with but a weary sigh to accompany his confusion. He watched as his breath turned into a light mist from the cold, and he clutched his jacket tighter. 

"I think our little fox-eyed friend here's getting cold!" announced Dale when he shifted his eyes from Alex and Hanamichi to see Kaede adjust his jacket. "Don't worry, pal, you'll be pretty warm soon." 

Kaede rolled his eyes. But before anybody else could retort about his lack of manners--not to mention words once again, they arrived at the place they were going to. It was just a small bar a few blocks away from the college they were studying in. Despite the lack of crowds and ear-splitting noise as most clubs should have, Alex assured them that it wasn't always so all the time. They just came in in those few rare nights when people stayed home for reasons unknown to them, and he assured them that drinks in that place was just as good as anywhere else. 

Of course, Kaede wouldn't have cared less. He wasn't planning in getting himself drunk unlike his three companions, he only intended to stay to see what would happen, and maybe warm himself with a few--with a grave emphasis on few--drinks. 

He remembered why he had come. It was because Hanamichi, being the irritating challenger that he always was, had taunted him again in ways that he couldn't exactly consider as fighting. He didn't have much choice really, for even if he would've walked out of the gym, he had a feeling he's going to be dragged along anyway. Now, the only question left was whether he'd go with them looking poised and dignified _ or_ get himself dragged by them looking as dumb and stupid as they are. That probably summarizes it then. 

They took their seats in a fairly secluded corner on a table that accommodated exactly four people. Alex and Dale sat together on one side of the table, so Kaede had no choice but to take the seat beside Hanamichi. Alex ordered for all of them, and Kaede could've sworn he heard the word "scotch" with those orders. Not that he hadn't tried it before, but really, it wasn't exactly the type of thing he'd think of as nice. 

Sure enough, Alex ordered scotch, as Kaede had feared much as it didn't show, and a bunch of other snacks to go with them as well. The blonde-haired boy had just started giving out their share of drinks when an idea suddenly struck him. Either that or some insect was dumb enough to bite off a piece of his skin and made him jump up, Kaede told himself. 

"Let's play a game!" he declared, holding up his glass. "It goes like this: Each of us will tell two stories, one that is true and one that is not. The rest of us will guess which of the two are the one that is true. Anybody who loses will have to drink up, all right?" 

Eyebrows shot up, but definitely with interest. "I'm in!" grinned Hanamichi, who was obviously confident with himself, as always. Shortly, Dale nodded as well. Everyone waited for Kaede. 

"I'm not playing," he stated firmly and looked away. 

Hanamichi didn't even need the slightest sign from Alex to know what he was supposed to do. He grinned and poked Kaede on the side. "What, scared already?" 

Kaede graced him with an infamous glare. "Don't you even _dare_ start on that." 

Hanamichi shrugged. "Oh well, guess it's just the three of us. Don't mind him guys, he's just like that. He knows where he's good at and he knows where he's not. Usually he'd join if he knows he'll win, but whenever he thinks he'll lose..." 

"What are you getting at?" snapped a now irritated Kaede who sat there glaring at his red-haired seatmate. "You don't expect me to lose to _you_, do you?" 

Little did the two notice, but their other companions have grinned and looked at each other, as if they were sure their little game would have complete members. And shortly, after a very mild brawl trickling with sarcasm to hide their little "fight" from their agreement, they started. 

"Okay, I'll start, since I was the one who proposed the game," Alex said. "First story. When I was three there was a certain block of wood in our backyard. One day, mushrooms started to sprout out of it, and while I played, I thought I heard a voice call out to me every time I get close. I went and asked my mom about it, and she told me that it might probably be little, magical people who lives in mushrooms and other hidden places. Now, second story. I once had a car accident when I was in middle school and was in a coma for quite a few weeks." 

Alex counted to three, and his companions were to hold up a finger to indicate their choices at the same time so there would be no cheating. Dale and Kaede bet on the first story to be true, while Hanamichi bet on the second. 

Alex grinned. "Hanamichi, you get the drink!" he declared, holding up a peace sign. 

"What!?" Hanamichi stood up. "How the hell do you think I'd believe that there are little men on those mushrooms!?" 

"I knew it was the first story because I've been with Alex since middle school and I swore he was in no coma," Dale said with a wide grin. 

Hanamichi glared at Dale. "That's cheating! We don't know anything about you two for cryin' out loud!!!" He then turned to Kaede. "And you? How did you know it was the second story?" 

Kaede just looked away and merely shrugged. "Lucky guess," he said simply. 

Hanamichi was in the verge of blowing up again when Alex held up a hand to calm him. "Now now, just take your punishment, then it'll be your turn. You can, well, 'cheat' as you put it if you want to," he said good-naturedly as he handed Hanamichi the small glass. 

Grumbling, Hanamichi settled down and drank it. The expected wince came from him, but his companions seem to believe that he had taken it down well enough. "Okay!" declared Hanamichi. "My turn. I was dumped by fifty girls before I went to highschool. Next story, I had a girlfriend back in highschool who was most probably the prettiest, most beautiful girl I've ever met. But her brother was a big jerk who looks a lot like a gorilla and never really did like me." 

At this, Kaede snorted and looked away. Alex and Dale blinked up at him, then looked at each other. Whatever they were thinking about, Kaede didn't care. Hanamichi's turn was obviously a give away to him, surely he knew the right answer. Actually, he would've believed that the two stories were true, except for the word "girlfriend" in Hanamichi's statement. He had a vague idea who that girl was though. He never really did like her much. Not that he liked anybody at all, but that's beside the point. 

Hanamichi then counted up to three. As Kaede had expected, he held up one finger to indicate that the first story was true, while Alex and Dale held up a two. At this, Hanamichi grinned triumphantly, and handed Alex and Dale their glasses. "Drink up!" 

"WHAT?!" they bellowed at the same time, looked at each other, then back at Hanamichi. "You're kidding!" 

At this, Hanamichi's grin grew wider and shook his head. "Oi, look at Rukawa's answer why don't you?" he said, pointing at the silent Kaede beside him. 

And sure enough, the two looked at Kaede with disbelieving eyes. Kaede, in turn, just shrugged and held up one forefinger again to show them his answer. 

Dale shook his head to wake himself up and spoke. "The 50-girls story against the pretty girl with a terror for a brother? Isn't the second story a bit more realistic?" 

Hanamichi scowled. "Thanks a lot for pointing that out. But sad to say, yep, dumped by 50 girls. That's a record you know, hehe!" 

"You seem proud," said Alex, who was between being amused and still doubtful. "But since Kaede seem to say that you _were_ dumped 50 times, I guess we have no choice." He then raised his glass and quickly took the burning drink in. Dale hesitantly followed suit, but he was still in a daze. Probably asking himself if it really were possible, Kaede thought. 

Alex then said that it was Kaede's turn, because he won the last round. They decided that Kaede should take the turn instead of Dale, because Dale made the same mistake with Alex. Not that Kaede would've cared, he never really wanted to join their game anyway. But just for the sake of not being irritated again, he decided to just give them what they want. 

"My bike back in highschool was black." He cast them a look that said that was it for the first story. As for the second, he continued. "And once I had a chance to wrestle with a monkey while hanging from a basketball ring." 

Alex and Dale burst out laughing, and barely heard Kaede count the usual signal. They both held up fingers for the first story, while Hanamichi, who was scratching his head, held up none. When Alex asked him what was wrong, Hanamichi scowled. "His bike wasn't black, it was pink!!!" 

If Alex and Dale laughed hard a while ago, one won't be able to describe their laughter now. "You...You had a pink bike, Kaede?" asked Dale in between laughs and chuckles. 

"I had no choice, that's was what was left for me," replied Kaede simply, as if a boy owning a pink bike wasn't anything strange at all. Well, it wasn't for him anyway. 

"There, see? But then his second story can't be true, because I don't he'd...fight..." Hanamichi trailed off to think. Wait a second, didn't he and Kaede burst into a fight during their freshmen years hanging from the basketball ring? He glanced at Kaede, and in a split second, he could've sworn he saw those blue eyes twinkle under the dark lights. This was all Hanamichi needed to confirm his guess. "Are you calling me a monkey!?" 

Kaede looked away. "I never said anything." 

"Yes you did! Who else have you fought with hanging on a basketball ring anyway!?" 

"How can you be sure it was only you?" 

"Wait just a second here!" exclaimed Alex, as he held up two hands to stop the two from bursting into another fight again, which was supposedly forbidden. "You mean you two fought while hanging from the basketball ring? As in the ring where we shoot the ball into?" 

The two just blinked with blank expressions. Hanamichi spoke. "We didn't break it." 

"Oh sure you didn't!" Dale said exasperatedly, sitting back on his chair with a tired look. "You two never cease to amaze us, don't you?" 

Alex laughed. "But that's good, we get to know more about them this way!" he said cheerfully, and just handed Dale another glass after ordering some more. They then decided that it should be Dale's turn, so all of them would have the opportunity to "take a gulp" as Alex would call it. They went on for a few more rounds, mostly with Hanamichi losing. Alex made it a rule that the stories should be unknown to everybody, so that the game would be fair. Especially now that he found out that Kaede and Hanamichi's stories can't be classified into anything at all. 

A few more rounds later, and Alex knew they had to stop. "Er, Hanamichi, are you okay?" he asked, tapping the tired redhead across his seat. "You've had quite a lot of drinks, you know. Maybe we should go now." 

Kaede snorted. "It's his fault for being too stupid to lose to those simple choices." 

Despite his dizziness, Hanamichi still found it in himself to retort, "The hell're you talkin' about!? You lost jest's much as I did!" 

Kaede raised his eyebrows at the obvious tipsiness in Hanamichi's voice. "But you don't see me drunk, do you?" 

"Drunk!? I ain't drunk! 'm jes' tired!" 

"You're drunk." 

"Na-uh!" 

A sigh. "You've always had a penchant for denying the obvious." 

"'Penchant'? Whas'sat? Have you been reading the English dictionary behind my back again?" 

From across the table, Alex and Dale just watched the show with uneasy smiles on their faces. "At least they're back to normal," whispered Alex after elbowing Dale's arm. Dale just shook his head in exasperation. Alex took that as his cue. "Kaede, we think you really should bring him home now." 

Scowling yet again, Kaede cast the two Americans with a firm glare. "Why the hell would I want to do that?" 

* * * * * * * * * * 

He need not bother asking. Sure, he had refused, but the next thing he knew, he was holding the redhead up on his two feet, dragging him back towards the path to their apartment. _I must've done something _very_ bad for heaven to hate me so much,_ he thought over and over. It seemed to have become a mantra to him for some reason. 

He listened to Hanamichi blabber about inane things for the past ten minutes. By the time they reached the doors of the first apartment, which was now being occupied by Hanamichi temporarily, Kaede could only look up in thanks. Finally, his agonizing burden _and_ threat of deafness will be over. 

"Na, R'kawa? Y've been very quiet l'tely," slurred an obviously drunk Hanamichi as they went up the stairs. 

"Do'ahou. I'm always quiet," muttered Kaede. 

They reached the bedroom that was supposed to be Hanamichi's uncle's room, which was the very same one that the red-haired boy used during his stay there. Kaede walked Hanamichi towards the bed, and bent forward to guide him as he removed his arms and weight from Kaede's shoulder. 

Hanamichi groaned. "My head feels like shit," he complained. 

"That's your fault for being careless enough to get drunk," retorted Kaede, who was now on his way out of the room. He intended to leave as soon as he had settled Hanamichi down, but for some reason, he found himself in the kitchen, searching for a glass, which he then filled with cold drinking water. He had heard somewhere that it was advisable to drink plenty of water when you're drowned in alcohol. Though why he was doing this for the redhead, he didn't know for sure. 

Eventually, he found himself going up the stairs again. He placed the glass down on the table beside the bed without a word, and was just about to leave again when he heard Hanamichi speak. 

"Y'know, I don't mind the headache," he said, his words a bit more understandable now. "Because even if I got myself drunk, at least I know that kitsune's still the same." 

Kaede didn't know whether or not the other boy knew he was there. He didn't know if the words were even meant to him at all, just in case Hanamichi did know he was there. But nevertheless, he found himself still in the same place, just by the door. He waited for further words from the other. 

Just when he thought that Hanamichi was asleep, he turned off the lights, intending to leave again. But just in time when he had turned his back from the room, Hanamichi whispered something, barely inaudible because of its uncharacteristically low volume. 

"It had been lonely back in Kanagawa without you." 

But Kaede heard. 

**End of chapter 7**

**A/N:**

Special acknowledgement to the book "_Memoirs of a Geisha_", it gave me the idea for that little drinking game. I think it's a cute game...my opinion anyway. Though I doubt I'd play it, I hardly drink ^^; 

Finally deciding that Alex's characters _is_ derived from Akira Sendoh, this goes without saying that I'm basing Dale from Hiroaki Koshino. Don't ask, it just went off on it's own ^^; I can't help but notice that it wouldn't be nice for Alex to just butt in between our two main characters without looking like a lonely ass. Let's just say he needs a friend, ne? Whether you'd see anything romantic between him and Dale is yours to decide. 

To Dee-chan. Wah, you found me! I'm really sorry if I seem to be neglecting my SD fanfics lately. Ehe...I was a bit taken aback when I saw you reviewing one of my other fanfics (and it just HAD to be that one, huh!? *blushes furiously*) ^^; I'll try to do everything again, okay? I'm even planning to continue Study Partners after I'm done with this fanfic but...Huhu, I am in GRAVE need for RuHana, MitKo and SenKosh...*teary eyes* 

To those who're trying to send me emails, please try the new email I placed on my signed name, okay? I'm terribly sorry if I haven't been doing much these days, I really lack inspiration. It seems that RuHanaRu (together with MitKo, SenKosh, FujiHana, etc.) are dying from the SD world (heaven forbid). *sighs* I guess I'm still depressed about it. I don't exactly read fanfics with OCs, so I guess that's it for my SD fic reading. What happened anyway? o.O 

- Cherrie [ kurapikasama@yahoo.com ] 


End file.
